factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaiaphage (Gone)
Summary Millions of years ago, an alien race infected a moon with an intelligent virus, they then exploded the moon, hoping its fragments would land on a planet, with the intention of the virus forming new life on each one. What would become the Gaiaphage, landed on Earth, in a nuclear power plant, striking Taegan Smith. The meteor fragment was buried, as was the virus with it. The virus bonded with Smith's DNA, and then mutated from the radiation, the Gaiaphage, the embodiment of the virus was born. The virus' effects also changed, mutating organisms instead of creating life. Gaia is the child of Caine Soren and Diana Ladris. She was quickly taken over by the Gaiaphage shortly after birth. She began aging at a very accelerated pace and was up and walking within a few hours. Gaia's main goal throughout her time in the series is to kill every single child in the FAYZ so little Pete or Nemesis as Gaia calls him cannot find a host to possess. Little Pete is the only force the Gaiaphage and possibly by extension, Gaia really fears in the FAYZ. Another reason she wanted little Pete to not find a host was that he was tied to the FAYZ wall and was slowly dying. Once Little Pete faded away Gaia could then begin to take over the world. She is the main antagonist of the final book in the Gone series, Light. It is also revealed that she shares a sort of field with the mutants in the FAYZ and she can use nearly every power in the FAYZ as long as she and the mutant sharing it stay alive. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Telekinesis, limited Telepathy, Healing, Light Manipulation, Camouflage, Gravity Manipulation | Same with added Teleportation, Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and pyrokinesis. Attack Potency: Building level (Far superior to Caine, who would have destroyed a church with 3 pushes. Has Sam's power, which can incinerate people, melt metal, blast apart concrete, and has destroyed a cabin, as well as reactor room. Stronger than Jack and Orc, who casually destroyed houses, and the former of which, destroyed a door which Caine could not) | Town Level '''(Cut through Little Pete's barrier, which could withstand a small nuclear device, though it was heavily damaged. Comparable to Little Pete, mutually killed him with Sam's power) '''Speed: Transonic (Has Brianna's speed, which allows her to move at a maximum of about 700mph) | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Physically Superior to Jack, who could lift a backhoe, and has superior telekinesis to Caine, who stopped a helicopter. Tossed a 1 ton log at a higher speed than the Sam could dodge) Striking Strength: Building Class | Town Class Durability: Building level (Withstood Sam's lasers that can melt metal, and Caine's telekinesis with no injury) | Town Level '''(Withstood Little Pete's lasers, though they did kill her after a few seconds. Tanked a hit from Orc, who can destroy houses, with no discomfort. Was hit by a missile that killed Orc, though it did damage her, and Orc took the brunt of it) '''Stamina: Average Range: Dozens of meters with Telekinesis, unknown with Sam's powers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Her human vessel can be damaged. A large amount of her powers, such as super speed, were lost at the end of light.